


that Evening

by hatebeat



Category: K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>response-fic to trixiechick's story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/633937">that Afternoon</a>. follows after Fushimi's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633937) by [trixiechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick). 



It had been over thirty minutes since Tatara had come skipping down the stairs, declaring that he was off to go film the sun setting from some rooftop nearby. The bar hadn't been burnt down, so Tatara had done his job as far as Kusanagi was concerned, and was free to do as he pleased. Not that Kusanagi really thought Mikoto _would_ destroy the bar, but...

He was stretched out on the couch, a light novel in one hand with the cover folded back. Had to take some time to relax before he opened for the night, after all. He didn't expect to hear a familiar slow gait padding down the stairs, though. After Tatara took off, he figured Mikoto would have gone back to sleep. 

Kusanagi didn't look away from the page of his book, though, even when he could feel Mikoto's eyes on him, could feel his heat in the room with him. 

"Where's Anna?" Mikoto finally asked, sounding a little exasperated.

Kusanagi calmly turned the page. "She took off earlier with Shouhei and San-chan. You didn't burn up my mattress up, did you?"

When Mikoto didn't even chuckle in response, Kusanagi finally looked up from his book. Mikoto was just gazing around the bar, as if he were looking at something that wasn't there.

"Trying to remember?" Kusanagi offered, maybe too flippantly. That kid... he wouldn't be coming back. Maybe he wasn't as lively as the rest of the crew most of the time, but the place wouldn't be the same without him, either. Couldn't be the same, not if they were losing one of their family.

That damned brat.

"...Yata's not here," Mikoto observed, finally. Kusanagi really looked at him, looked at his face. Of course, of course. Their King was concerned. 

"Yeah. Yata-chan hasn't been in all afternoon," Kusanagi hedged. "You're gonna go pick him up, right?"

Mikoto just gave him a look, so Kusanagi smiled softly, and turned his eyes back to his book. "It's not as if we can just send his partner after him, yanno."

Mikoto made a guttural sound of agreement, and headed out. When Kusanagi glanced over at his back as he disappeared out the door, Mikoto was glowing slightly red. Their King, huh...

 

Yata had been inconsolably belligerent. He broke some shit, he picked some fights, and then he went to one of the local places to drink. He didn't want to go to HOMRA. Fuckin' anywhere but there. Not if... not after...

Who the fuck cared if he wasn't old enough to drink? He'd done enough for this neighbourhood, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. He could live like a king. Not like he could compare to Mikoto-san, but...

He drank until the rage was a little more subdued, but after turning a table over in the bar, he had to get the hell out of there, too. Yata skated home. He was prepared, now. Earlier, he hadn't wanted to head home because Saruhiko might have been there, and Yata couldn't fucking handle anymore of that shit. But now, _now_ he had the strength to do it. It. Whatever _it_ was, he had no fuckin' clue, but he could head home, at least.

He could do it.

Their place was pretty crummy, but it was what Kusanagi-san had set them up with, and it wasn't like they had fuck all elsewhere to go, so it worked. Besides, it was just them. The two of them. It was good.

Yata had thought it was good. 

Yata had been an idiot, huh? No, fuck that! It was that god damn Saru who was the idiot!

He clenched his baseball bat as he pushed the door open, prepared for whatever might happen... except for what he actually saw. When he did see, Yata dropped his skateboard to the floor, his muscles going slack.

Saruhiko's stuff... was gone?

All of it? Already?

Yata fell to his knees on the floor, clenching his teeth, and then his fists. And then he cried. Stupid, stupid, fuckin' stupid...! But he couldn't help it. After all this... after everything they'd been through, Saru would just go and betray them like this? Betray _him_ like this?

" _How could you?!_ " Yata screamed angrily into the emptiness of their apartment. His... his apartment, now, huh?

Yata didn't know how long he sat there, but after a while, he was aware of someone behind him, and without looking back, he knew from his heat exactly who it was.

"Get up," the familiar rough voice said to him.

"Mikoto-san... Y'didn't have to come all th'way out here," Yata muttered, wiping his face with the back of his wrist. He didn't want to look like a fuckin' baby in front of his King.

"Get up, I said."

Yata clenched his fists, and put his hands on the floor, feeling too weak to stand, but he tried to push himself up. Maybe he drank more than he thought, or something. Just. Damn, everything was hard right now!

He heard an exasperated sigh, and then a hand yanked him to his feet by the back of his shirt. Yata finally turned to look up at Mikoto-san's face, feeling ashamed even as he did so.

"C'mon," Mikoto-san told him, and then turned to go. 

Yata grabbed his skateboard, but left his bat, and stepped out, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Where are we...?"

"Idiot. You're staying at HOMRA tonight."


End file.
